galcivfandomcom-20200213-history
Korath
The Drengin Empire has always represented evil in the Galactic Civilizations II universe, but now a clan within the Drengin, the Korath, has begun to break away and impose its own will on the galaxy. While the Drengin are content to merely enslave everyone that they can conquer, the Korath are happy with nothing less than complete extermination. The Korath are featured in the "Dark Avatar" expansion. According the Dark Avatar campaign, the Korath were once elite Drengin warriors. They were a major force in defeating the Terran Alliance and its allies. This gained them the respect of the Drengin Emperor Lord Kona. After the war, with the Drengin Empire reigning supreme, the Korath began to start internal conflicts, calling for the total destruction of all non-Drengin speicies. The other Drengin clans were shocked and struck down this request, the reason being the need for slavelings. Angry, the leader of the Korath, Kindar A' Aghohl began looking for ways to destroy the non-Drengin speicies, beginning with simple prison massacres, and leading up to destruction of cities. Lord Kona became frustrated with Kindar and Korath Clan. He ordered the Korath clan to stop its activities, or be destroyed. Kindar decided to stop, but only to look for more resources for his genocidal plans. Then, the evil Dread Lords, having decided to not retake the galaxy by brute force, but instead take it through manipulation, found the Korath, and appeared simpathetic to their situation. The Dread Lords then said that they would help them achieve their goals, and would also make them near-equals in the new Dread Lord Empire. The Korath agreed to help. The Dread Lords then altered the genetic structure of the Korath to make them look different from regular Drengin. The Dread Lords also constructed a fleet of warships for the Korath Clan to use. When this was completed, the Korath officially seceded from the Drengin Empire. Lord Kona tried to stop this by sending a small fleet to attack the Korath, but they were completely outmatched. After this victory, the Korath traveled to a new planet, named it Kora, and began expanding from there. They then began work on their infamous "Spore" technology. A Terran Agent discovered information about this and sold it to the Drengin Empire. Lord Kona's most trusted commander, the Drengin Dark Avatar (whom the expansion is named after) met this agent, and made the exchange: Leave the Terrans and Altarian alone, as well as a large sum of credits, in exchange for the info. The Dark Avatar accepted the info, but refused to believe the involvement of the Dread Lords. The Dark Avatar then launched an all-out assault on the Korath. Their name, goals and history may be a reference to the Kor-Ah race from the game Star Control 2. Race Info *Official Name: Korath Clan *Alignment: Evil (3) *Short Name: Korath *Leader: Krindar i'Agohl *Homeworld: Kora - Class 10 (13 when fully terraformed) *Adjacent Habitable Planet: Kynda (or Kora II) - Class 4 (13 or 16 when fully terraformed in TA) *Homestar: Ra'nagoh Starting Technologies Dark Avatar *Galactic Warfare *HyperDrive *Xeno Engineering *Stellar Cartography Twilight of the Arnor *Fusion Reactors *Ruthless History *HyperDrive *Stellar Cartography *Specialized Research Racial Bonuses The Korath Clan is not available in Dread Lords. Dark Avatar *Weapons: +25 *Morale: +25 *Military Production: +25 *Hitpoints: +20 *Soldiering: +10 *Logistics: +7 *Left over points for customization: 10 Twilight of the Arnor *Weapons: +25 *Morale: +25 *Military Production: +25 *Hitpoints: +20 *Soldiering: +10 *Logistics: +7 *Left over points for customization: 10 Super Ability: Super Annihilator Category:Major races